


Snowman

by tsumekakusu



Series: 100 Days of AUs [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumekakusu/pseuds/tsumekakusu
Summary: “I want to build a snowman with you!”(“I want to build a life with you.”)
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: 100 Days of AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589305
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	Snowman

“Really Lev? It’s only been a week since we last met,” Yaku mutters, but he swings the door wider for the taller boy to come in. 

“But we didn’t get to talk much, because Yuuki kept hogging you,” Lev pouts, stubbornly staying outside. 

“So you took an hour long train ride just to complain to me?” Yaku hides a yawn behind his scarf. He shivers as a cold draft blows in from outside.  _ Damnit, when are they gonna fix the damn heater?  _

“No, Kuroo-san told me your heater’s broken! Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Yaku sighs. He’d known Lev could be rather selfish and naive regarding things he likes, but he’d somehow gotten needier after Yaku left for college. 

“I bought two extra blankets and a small heater for my room. I’ll survive,” Yaku mutters, holding back another shiver. 

“But-”

“What’s the real reason you’re here?” Yaku narrows his eyes up at his boyfriend. 

Lev meets his gaze, smiling bashfully. “I missed you, Yaku-san.” 

And  _ damn,  _ he can never get used to that innocent smile. He doesn’t know if Lev’s blushing from the cold, or from what he just said, but he almost  _ almost  _ pulls him down for a kiss. 

“I- I missed you too,” he mumbles into his scarf. 

“Really?” Lev’s smile somehow brightens. 

“Yes really. Now get inside before all the heat gets out,” Yaku motions for him to come in. 

“But I want to make a snowman with you!” Lev exclaims, grabbing Yaku’s arm. 

“What, no- It’s too cold outside-”

“Come on, Morisuke! I promise to buy you hot cocoa afterwards!” Lev laughs, pulling Yaku towards the nearby park.

~~~~~~~~~~

“My mom wanted me to go to college in Russia. Her family owns a tech company there, and she wants me to be the heir,” Lev states, crouching down to collect a pile of snow with his hands. 

“Why did you apply here then?” Yaku asks, genuinely curious of his answer. He grimaces at the wonky ball in his hands, trying to pack the snow tighter. 

Lev looks up at him with an innocent grin. “Because Yaku-san’s here of course!” 

“You-!” Yaku shouts, throwing the lopsided clump at him. 

“Hey! We’re supposed to be making a snowman not-” Lev raises his arms as another snowball comes flying toward his face. “Yaku-san-!”

“Forget what I said! You’re still that cheeky brat from two years ago!” Yaku shouts, covering his face with his hands. 

“Hey wait, that’s not fair! I studied really hard to apply here!” Lev exclaims, standing up and striding towards the shorter boy. 

Yaku doesn’t answer, face still hidden behind his gloved hands. 

Lev leans down and kisses the top of Yaku’s head. “Are you cold, Yaku-san? I can lend you my jacket.” 

“Dammit Lev, did you just-” Yaku lowers his arms, scowling when he sees Lev actually taking off his jacket. “No, I’m not cold, keep your jacket on.” He grabs Lev’s hands, rubbing his reddened fingers. “Where’d you put your gloves?”

“It’s easier to shape snow without them,” Lev exclaims, running back to his pile of snow. He continues to scrape snow, until a small mountain forms. “Now we just need some acorns and branches!” 

“Did you really apply here just for that? I thought you wanted to continue playing volleyball,” Yaku whispers, making his own snow mountain. He starts smoothing the corners until a small ball starts to form. 

“And I will! I already texted the captain to tell him I’ll be there for tryouts!”

“You know the captain?” Yaku can’t hide the jealousy in his voice. 

“Yeah, it’s Kuwata-san, right?” Lev beams. 

“That’s the volleyball club’s captain. Not the official college team’s- No _. You didn’t-!” _

“Morisuke,” Lev mutters, cupping his boyfriend’s cheeks. Yaku flinches at the biting cold, but doesn’t complain. “I’d rather play volleyball with you than play with some overly competitive  _ strangers _ .” 

“Why does it sound like your world almost... revolves around me?” Yaku’s face blooms red as soon as he whispers the last word. 

“Because it does?” Lev answers, his smile giving off a ‘ _ you really just noticed?’  _ vibe. 

“Is that what you really want, though?” Yaku mutters, biting his bottom lip. He’s never felt so loved and so nervous at the same time.  _ What if he regrets his choice? What if he holds a grudge against me once he realizes I’m not worth it? What if- _

“Of course!” Lev exclaims, kissing Yaku’s nose. “I love playing volleyball with you. Besides,” Lev leans back to savor his boyfriend’s red ears, “I’ve already chosen my next goal.” 

“Mmm. What is it?” Yaku whispers, wrapping a hand around Lev’s fingers. 

“I’m going to become a professor and use my three month’s worth of wages to buy you a ring,” he whispers, rubbing his nose against his boyfriend’s forehead. 

Yaku chuckles. “What if I buy one before you?” He laughs at Lev’s pout, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. He goes to lean back, but a hand wraps around the back of his head, pulling him closer. He closes his eyes, letting the younger boy lead as their lips slide against each other. 

Lev is the first to pull back, but he keeps their foreheads together, fogged breaths mingling with each exhale. 

Yaku lets a soft smile bloom across his face as he wraps his arms around Lev’s neck. 

Lev returns the smile, sliding his arms down until they wrap around Yaku’s waist. “I guess I have to hurry up and graduate then.” 

“You haven’t even started college yet,” Yaku laughs, leaning in to kiss the pout off of Lev’s lips. 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t graduate early!” Lev exclaims, pulling Yaku closer. He kisses his boyfriend’s cheek, smiling at Yaku’s half-hearted protests. 

“Damnit Lev, we’re at the park. Stop-”

“There’s no one here, Morisuke. It’s too cold outside,” Lev murmurs in his ear.

“Then why the hell did you make me come outside?” 

“I thought our cuddle session would be more fun if we went outside to chill for a bit. And I wanted to make a snowman with you!” Lev shouts, grabbing Yaku’s hand. “Let’s go get some hot cocoa!” He pulls Yaku towards the closest coffee shop. 

Yaku hides a smile behind his scarf, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand as he jogs beside him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Season Four!! I'm so excited for the Nationals arc to be animated!
> 
> (Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters! Thanks so much for reading!!! ^o^)


End file.
